minority
by Fanfic Bros
Summary: grey tory has a lot happened to him bad and good nightmares keep coming back and he needs to stop it with the help of team RWBY he is the minority
1. grey tory

Grey tory was just a normal guy like you and I he went to school but then he was sent to a facility to work with his dad on a telaporter and he got in and felt something weird on his head and he passed out when he got woke up he notice he had dog ears after that his dad disowned him and he was lost he didnt have any family after his mom died he was ashamed of showing his ears cause he knew some people hated faunas so he always wore a hood over his head to hid his ears and then he saw her red head walking alone down the street he decided to walk up to her

"hey miss" she turns around and faces him eyes filled with sorrow

"hey miss what are you doing out here alone?" he asked

"i cant find my sister"

"i'll help you look for her if you want me too"

"yes please we got to get back to beacon before professor Ozpin gets worried and mad"

"hey I saw a girl walking down the street what does she look like?"

"light Blonde hair that goes down to her waist lilac eyes Black shorts brown skirt"

"then yes I saw her this way" he leads her to the place were she was

"Yang!"

"Ruby!" so her names Ruby I shouldve guessed he thought

"i thought I lost you" said Yang

"thanks umm-

"grey"

"well thanks grey for helping me reunite with my sister hey you look like a fighter do you want to join beacon"

"boy would I ive always dreamed of going to beacon I sent a request to beacon but never got a response"

"come lets go" said Ruby they all walk back to beacon with joy

"so grey where you from?" asked Yang

"oh im from another country"

"oh where from?"

"Germany"

"oh sweet Ruby and I want to go there"

"well ok but im warning you some people there are...crazy"

"ok then" they reach beacon and walk inside

"ladies where have you been?" asked Ozpin

"oh well we uhhh well we-

"Ruby was searching for Yang and I help them get back"

"is that so? Well I know who you are grey tory. you want to be in this school?"

"more than anything"

"well what team would you like to be on? There's team JNPR RWBY CRDL what team?"

"umm team RWBY sir"

"ok then"

"wait what!? sir I dont thin- grey?"

"Weiss? I thought you went away"

"no no no it's not the way you think"

"sure it isnt when you were trying to save me from that nevermore I thought you died"

"i faked my death for you for you I tried to help you"

"oh god help me you hurt me real bad after mom died all I had was dad and you know he didnt like me"

"and I see your a faunas"

"yes anything wrong with that"

"no Ruby you know how I said I hate the white fang?"  
"yes"

"well I hate the white fang not the faunas"

"really It didnt seem like that"

"Blake!"

"grey? what are you doing here?"

"i got accepted"

"wait what is going on here?" asked Weiss

"oh after you faked your death Blake found me and took care of me"

"oh OK well im glad you helped him Blake"


	2. Grey gets Ruby

"Well umm we don't have a place for him to sleep" said Blake

"i can just huh I don't know where to sleep" said Grey confused

"well you can sleep with me" said Weiss

"really, thanks Weiss" he climbs in Weiss's bed and cuddles up with her Ruby just smiles but she just met Grey and is falling for him she should ask Yang what to do

"Yang can I talk to you for a sec?"

"sure do you need?" Ruby backs Yang into the kitchen

"Yang have you ever loved someone but cant find the words to say to them?"

"yes Blake im in love with her why are you in love with Weiss?"

"what no im in love with Grey"

"oh well just tell him how you feel about him don't be scared do it in the morning I'll go out with Blake and Weiss and I'll talk to them OK"

"yes thanks Yang" she hugs her

"your welcome now get some sleep" they all get in bed and rest all Grey could think about is Ruby she is sweet,funny and pretty he needs a way to get her he'll find a way to get her in the morning but will Yang approve off me dating Ruby he thought ** in the morning **

"hey Ruby do you know where your sister and them are?"

"no and Grey I have a confession to make I...I love you"

"i love you too Ruby" Ruby was surprised happy but surprised she thought he would turn her down

**meanwhile with Yang Blake and Weiss**

"so have you guys heard the news about Ruby and Grey?" asked Yang while their drinking coffee

"yes I did" said Weiss

"do think it'll be OK if Ruby- Weiss stops her mid sentence

"yes Yang"

"what are you guys talking about?"

"Ruby and Grey you know dating"

"oh yes I think they should I mean Grey Is great for Ruby besides the one age difference but yes"

**back at team RWBYS dorm when Yang and them arrive**

"Ruby were back!"

"where have you guys been?" Ruby says giving Yang a wink

"just out to eat" said Blake

"And you didn't tell us" said Grey

"You two were sleeping so well we didn't want to wake you up"

"Oh OK"

"Ruby You're blushing" said Blake

"What? No I'm not"

"Can I talk to you in Private Ruby?" Asked Blake

"Su..Sure" they back into the kitchen

"Did Grey kiss you?"

"No"

"Ruby I think you're lieing"

"No honest to god"

"OK tell me when he does" she winks at Ruby OH MY GOD is all Ruby could think and then she walks out of the kitchen

"Well it's getting late we should go to sleep" said Weiss Blake gave Ruby a nudge and whispered

"I asked Yang she said he can sleep with you"

"Grey want to sleep with me?"

"Sure"


End file.
